Is it Max or Bella?
by dinodog123
Summary: Max left the flock and became Bella. Jeb is Charlie, and Fang and the flock are looking for her. Story better than summary, as alway
1. Is it Max or Bella?

**Hello all fans or not fans! I do not own Maximum Ride, or Twilight, and I know that this plot line is common, but I like it, so enjoy please!**

** ~Dinodog ;)**

Max/Bella POV

"Hey Edward. Can you give me a ride to school?" I asked Edward

"Of course love."

"Thanks. Now leave, I need to get ready for school. See you in a little bit."

"Good-bye." Edward left. I threw on some clothes and ran to my laptop. I opened it, and went to Fangs blog. He has been looking for me recently, and I do but don't want them to find me.

_Fangs blog:_

_Max, please tell us where you are! We want you to come back to help us! Fly boys have been attacking the flock almost non-stop, I barley have time to write this because I see another army coming. They want to know where you are. Please come home, or tell us where you are!_

_Login:_

_User name: Wonderwings_

_Password: ********_

_Post message:_

_Fang, I'm sorry, but I cant come home, and I can't tell you where I am. Run away or something to get away from them. Keep safe please! Send pics or something of everyone. I want to see how everyone looks. Tell everyone I say hi!_

_ ~Max_

I quickly sent that, and logged off. I shut the computer, and ran downstairs for breakfast. Charlie/Jeb came down.

"Hi Charlie."

"Bella. I have a feeling you checked Fang's blog again?"

"Charlie, I always do. He's been looking for me. Apparently fly boys have been attacking them non-stop."

"Max, you can call me Jeb when no ones around."

"I know. Got into the habit because Edward always comes over."

"Max, what are you going to do if Fang does find you?"

"I don't know. Edward is probably here, bye Charlie." I said with a smile and ran out.

_What are you going to do Max? _The voice said. I shook it away.

"Hi Edward!" I yelled to him, and smiled and waved. He waved back and I climbed in the car. Time for another boring day at school.

Fangs POV

"Nudge, Max replied! Come here quick! I need you to find out where she sent this from! Hurry before another fly boy army comes!" Nudge ran in and touched the screen. Her hair stood up, and she closed her eyes. About two minutes later she came back to us.

"She is in some place called Forks. It's in Washington." She said, she then scampered off to tell the others we found Max. I could not believe that we just found Max. We have been searching for her for years; I can't believe we found her.

"Max, we are coming for you." I whispered, looking out the big window.

"Fang, she might have left there already. You know she doesn't like to stay in one spot for long." Angel said from behind me.

"I know. She also might have made a home there. She wants to see everyone though. I have a feeling especially you."

"I have a feeling its you she wants to see. You should go pack, you can see her sooner. The sooner the better." She then smiled evilly, and ran off. Her and her little mind reading. I walked to my room to pack up all of my stuff that wasn't ruined. I was surprised that flyboys haven't attacked for a while. I quickly stuffed all of my stuff into my back pack, and ran to what's left of the living room.

I grabbed my backpack and quickly sent a "we are coming for you" message to Max, and stuffed that into my pack too, and called the flock in. They all had packs and where ready to go.

"I have a feeling you all want to get to Max. Let me get a general way to Forks on _**Map quest**_." I quickly typed in the places, and the directions popped up. "Ok, go north west. When we get to Washington, I'll get more precise directions. Let's go." We all hopped off the balcony and went North West. I saw a dark cloud coming up from behind us, catching up fast.

"Get ready for a fight guys, don't fly fast, save your energy. First in air fight in a while, this will be rough." I told the flock.

Max/Bella's POV

_Ding! _The school bell just rang, and I ran to go Edwards Volvo. He was already there, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me, and then pulled me into a hug when I got to him.

"Hello love." Edward said, rubbing my back, right in between my wings. My eyes got wide, and I grew tense.

"What is it?" Edward asked, pulling me out of the hug.

"Nothing. My back is just sensitive there." I told him, telling a bit of the truth.

"Ok. Let's go back to my place."

"Ok Edward." I said. I never realized how sore my wings were. My wings were itching to just pop out and flap. I'll go to the bathroom and sneak out of the Cullen's house. I can then fly around.

The car ride seemed to take forever, and my wings were getting more and itchier.

"Can we stop? I really need to go to the bathroom."

"We're in the middle of the forest, but if your ok with that." I didn't give him time to finish. I ran into the woods to the point where he couldn't see me, and jumped. I wasn't in a clearing, so it was hard to doge all the trees but I did it, and when I was in open air, I felt free. I flew over my house to see Jeb carrying out his fishing stuff; I flew over to La Push where I saw Jacobs pack. They were running, and then they sniffed the air. I turned around just in time, or they would have seen me. Don't want another wolf-human hybrid after me. I then flew back towards the woods, to see Edward just about to go in. I flew at my speed and landed easily with my wings tucked in, then back out so I wouldn't die.

I quickly tucked my wings back in, and started back to Edward. I bumped into him on the way back.

"What are you doing Edward? Thought I got lost?"

"Yes. I did. What took so long?"

"I REALLY had to go. Come on; let's get to your house." I got back in, and Edward didn't really have to drive, because the house was right there.

"You couldn't have waited about two seconds?"

"No. My bladder was about to explode."

"Ok. Well let's go in."

"Ok!" My wings still wanted to fly. I could just sneak out behind him. And run outside and flap. I would be gone before he would turn around. I should probably run into the forest though, better hiding. I don't know where I wanted to fly though. A really long distance. Should tell Jeb first. Maybe to see the flock. That would be fun. Or just fly to a different state and back. Maybe New Mexico, California, or Florida. Something to tire my wings out. I crouched down and ran back out the door. I ran to the forest, and in, I could hear Edward asking where I went. I then heard the door slammed close, and footsteps behind me. I snapped out my wings and flew up. I hid in a tree and he ran by to quickly to catch my scent.

I chuckled, and then jumped off the branch, and into the sky. My wings flapped, and I flew to my house. I ran in, and packed a quick bag with food, and some clothes. I ran around trying to find Jeb. I saw a note that said, _gone fishing, be back late tonight. _I had to fly to the lake in La Push, where the pack is going to catch my scent. Great. I ran outside and jumped. I saw Edward out in the distance in the air. I gathered all my speed and flew to the lake. I saw Jeb in the middle of the lake with Billy, I could swim fly then swim when I get close to the boat, just hope that Billy doesn't turn around. I carefully opened my wings, and then hovered over the water silently. When I was a couple feet away from the boat, I started to drop my self in, and quickly closed my wings so they wouldn't get wet. I made little sound, but just enough to let them know I was there, but not that they could hear me from much farther away.

"Ma- Bella, what are you doing here?" Jeb asked as I climbed into the boat.

"I wanted to ask you if I could go to a different state. I need a little vacation. Like, fly there. I need a little sun."

"Ok Max. Where?"

"Either Florida, or New Mexico. I would like Florida more though."

"Okay. Why don't you stop in New Mexico, just to try it out?"

"Ok Charlie. I'll stop at home, grab my bag and laptop, and drive to the air port. I said, then jumped back in the lake and swam all the way back. When I got out of the water Jacob was there.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said with a smile.

"Hey Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"Watching you fail at swimming." Jacob chuckled

"What's your real reason?" I asked, chuckling a little myself

"Well, earlier the pack and I smelled something odd. We weren't sure what it was. We followed the smell to the border, and then we waited. It came back, and I volunteered to follow it because I was the fastest, and it was going faster than a blood sucker. I followed the scent to here. It goes out to the lake almost to Charlie and Billy's boat, and then it's gone. We don't know what it is. I would try to stay safe. Do you want me to walk to back to the border?"

"I can get there myself Jacob." I then ran off before he could object. I could hear him following, so again I snapped out my wings and hid in another tree. Jacob stopped, and then turned into a wolf. He sniffed around, and looked up. I was glad I was hidden well. He howled, calling the others, in no time, they were all there. They were sending thoughts to each other. Jacob nodded up, in my direction, Sam changed into a human.

"Come down now. We know you have Bella, and we want her back. We can smell her up there."

"Guys! Go away! I can deal with it!" Jacob turned back

"No you can't Bella! You don't even know what it is!"

"Well I think I do since it's with me! Send the pack away. I can bring it down! I don't want them to see!"

"Why Bella!"

"I don't want them to see! Now send them away!"

"Fine Bella." He turned to the pack and nodded. The all turned around, and ran into the forest.

"Are they waiting just behind the trees?"

"How do you know this Bella?" He kind of chuckled the turned to the woods. "Guys, she wants you gone for real. Go to the house and pig out or something." I heard rustling and panting in the woods, then paws scampering off.

"Are they all gone?"

"Yes Bella. Now bring it down here."

"Ok." I jumped down to Jacob, and spread my arms out. "Tada!"

"I'm confused."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone? You can talk to Charlie about it, but only him. You got that?"

"I'm still confused."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear. Now what is it Bella?"

"Do you know what Fang's blog is?"

"Yah, who doesn't?"

"You know how they are looking for Max?"

"I don't see where you're going with this, but I do know."

"Well, they're looking for me."

"Why are they looking for you?" He asked. I snapped out my wings and rolled my eyes.

"Answer your question?" I asked sarcastically. He just nodded with wide eyes.

"Now you can't tell any one. Dont think it, the pack will find out. I don't want that. I can get some one to erase your mind if you can't keep your mind or mouth shut."

"Good threats. So your that smell?"

"Yup. No I have to go. I'm going on a long flight."

"Why?"

"I haven't flown in a while. Now bye!" I then flew upwards and disappeared. I love dramatic exits.

**Love it? Hate it? Review please! Don't be afraid of the little button!**

** Dinodog ;)**


	2. Fangs back?

**Hey guys! Just writing again! School will slow down my writing. Well, I don't own Twilight, or Maximum Ride.**

Fangs POV

All the flyboys were gone, it took about three hours, but they were all in little pieces scattered around the forests.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked. Everyone nodded to tired to talk. "We have to keep going, we can stop after about an hour or so. Can we do that?" Everyone nodded again.

"Fang, we should go, no more planning, just go. Don't want another flyboy fight. That wore us down, let's go." Angel said, pushing us on. We started to go on. We flew North West for about an hour before Nudge complained.

"Can we rest? Please? I'm really tired. I see a nice comfy cave down there. Please? It's getting dark too."

"Ok Nudge. Come on guys; let's go to the cave down there."

"Oh thank you Fang. You're so nice. You should stay in charge of the flock after we find Max. You would let everyone do what they want, while Max would only do what she wants. She does that a lot. You know what else she does? Dress badly. She has the same bad clothes on all the time. Or at least used to. We should get her an outfit change! When we find her can me and Angel take her on a shopping spree? It would be so fun! We could get her to wear a short skirt. I know you would drool over that Fang. I can't believe we're about to find her! It's going to be soooo fun!" **(Finger cramp!)**

"Nudge! Please stop talking." Iggy said sternly.

"Fine." Nudge said

"Nudge, stop thinking. Your thoughts are so loud." Angel said, covering her ears

"Everyone get to bed. We are going again once everyone is up. I'll keep first watch."

I sat at the front of the cave. I heard everyone fall asleep, occasionally roll over, and Gazzy's sleep farts. Amazing how nobody woke up from the stench or noise. I kept looking up at the sky. There was the occasional bat and owl. The one thing that caught my eye was a large human shape in the sky.

I jumped up and snapped my wings out as I ran and jumped. I quickly was right behind the person's feet

"Hey Max." I said. MY heart was almost leaping out of my chest.

"Fang?"

Max/Bella's POV

I was flying over the forest right near the Cullen's house. I was taking my time, doing the occasional loops. I was happy to be out flying to a different state.

"Hey Max." I heard a very familiar voice.

"Fang?" I yelled, and stopped suddenly, causing me to crash into him. "Holy crap Fang! Where did you come from?"

"Stop yelling, the flock is going to wake up!" Fang yelled in a whisper

"The flock is here! Where!"

"I said to stop yelling. They are right down there. In the cave. Do you want to wait till morning?"

"Do you want me to bring them into a house? My friend's house is right there." I stuttered a bit on friend. Fang would freak if he found out I had a boyfriend.

"Do you want me to wake them up?"

"Yah, you do that while I ask my friend if it's ok."

"Got it. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yup." He then pecked my cheek and went down towards a little cave. I flew to the Cullen's house. I rang the doorbell and waited. Emmet answered

"Edward! Your girlfriends here for a visit!"

"Bella! Where did you go? You ran into the woods and disappeared."

"I'll explain later. Can some of my friends stay here for the night? They are wiped out, and can't get to my house."

"Sure. Are they from school?"

"No, old friends."

"Ok, where are they."

"I'll go check. I'll be right back." I gave him a quick kiss, and ran off.

I ran to the forest and flew; I dove where Fang did, and landed in the cave.

"What's taking so long?"

"Nudge isn't waking up.?

"Let me try. Front and center flock! This minute!" I yelled the sound echoing in the cave. I hoped Edward didn't hear. The flock jumped up and ran in front of me not processing. The gears started turning.

"Max! Where have you been?" Nudge yelled.

"Hey Nudge." I was attacked into a bear hug. "Wait, where's Angel?" There was a small yawn coming from the back of the cave.

"Hey Max." Angel said with a smile and stretching. She froze and her eyes got big. "MAX! It's really you! I missed you soooo much!" She ran to me and gave me the biggest hug that a little girl could give.

"Do you guys want to sleep in a house? My friend's house is right just to the right of the cave. It's comfy."

"Sure. Why not." Iggy said. "And why don't we forget about the two dashing boys of the flock."

"Gazzy, Iggy, how could I forget about you and your bombs."

"We are famous for that. Now I need some more sleep. Good night." Gazzy said, and then almost fainted. Angel was asleep in my arms.

"Fang, carry Gazzy. I'll lead. No flying though, they don't know."

"Ok." Fang scooped up Gazzy, and we ran off. I came to the clearing, and started for the Cullen's house. I wondered what Edward and Fang would think of each other.

"Hey Edward. These are my friends. This is Angel. The other girl is Nudge. Tall blonde is Iggy, intimidating guy is Fang, and the boy he's holding is Gazzy."

"Am I really intimidating Max?" Fang asked with a chuckle.

"Who's Max?"

"The girl standing in front of you."

"Can we come in Edward? Everyone is really tired."

"Sure. Is Fang awake enough to talk?"

"I am. Can Max stay up too?"

"I'm really tired Fang. Can I sleep in your room Edward?"

"Why would you sleep in there?"

"He has two beds. Charlie gets upset a lot and I come here. I think the rest of the family will want to meet you guys. Lets go in" Edward came up next to me

"Why is Fang calling you Max?"

"Nickname. Like how Emmet calls you Ed."

"How does Max, go with Bella, and why are you lying about all of this stuff? Bella, you are not making sense."

"I'll explain when everyone else is asleep. Why don't I pretend to fall asleep on the couch, and when Fang goes to sleep, I can explain. Ok, just try not to show them that I'm your girl friend. Please?"

"Sure. You're going to explain in front of the whole family though."

"I will. Just wait a little bit though. Let me put everyone else asleep. Where can they sleep?"

"On the family room couches? We can talk in the living room."

"That's good. Let me and Fang put everyone asleep. No looking into the minds of my friends. Find something else to occupy your mind"

"Fine. Hurry up though; my family wants to know who's staying in my house."

"Ok. Fang lets bring everyone to the family room. It's this way." Fang, Nudge, and Iggy followed me to the family room. I laid Angel on to one of the chairs. Iggy and Nudge almost missed the couch before they passed out. Gazzy went on a different chair, and I led Fang to the living room. Waiting there was the whole Cullen family, looking at me with expecting eyes. Alice was tapping her foot. There was a lot of explaining for me.

**Did you love or hate it? Review please. I'll start going on like Nudge if you don't. So come on people! The review button will not bite! (Hard) Come on people! Two uploads in one day. Three if you count Fang will not be back! Look how devoted I am to you guys!**

** ~Dinodog ;)**


	3. Fang, or Edward?

**Yo guys! I still do not own Twilight, or Maximum Ride. One question, who do you think would win, if the flock and Cullen's got in a fight? I think the flock, but that's just me. **

** ~Dinodog ;)**

"Hey guys. This is Fang, and I just put the others to bed. Any questions for my friend?" I asked.

"Why is he calling you Max?" Edward asked.

"I thought you were too tired for this." Fang said

"He calls me Max because it's a nickname."

"Why do I see something going on between you two?" Alice asked, a little to giddy.

"We used to go out." I answered before Fang could

"When did it become used to?" Fang asked

"When I left. Next question?"

"Why does he think you're going out?" Edward asked.

"We used to; he might not have thought we broke up when I left."

"Where do your friends live?" Edward pushed on

"Arizona." I made that up, I really had no idea.

"Max, can I talk to you alone when this is over?" Edward asked

"Of course Edward."

"Me too Max."

"Sure Fang. Not at once though. It wouldn't be alone if there was someone else there."

"Why is he the one who wants to know the most about us?"

"No reason. I think you two could be great friends. Maybe when you two are done talking to me alone, you guys could talk. Find something in common."

"We have another question." Alice stated. "Just one more."

"Sure."

"Why are all of their names the same of those in Fang's blog? I read it all the time."

"That's because I am Fang." Fang said in his 'you're an idiot' voice.

"Where are your wings?" Alice asked again, getting excited. Fang popped his wings out and flapped them a few times to freak them out.

"Do you have wings too? They were looking for a Max. She was the leader right? Is that you?" Alice asked

"Yes. I was the leader, I have wings too."

"Can you show me? As your 'friend' I would like to see these famous wings of yours." Edward said with a smile. Fang caught on a little bit when Edward said friend weird. Fang looked at me with this weird look I can't explain. I popped my wings out and let the Cullen's stare.

"May I see them? I've never seen anything like this." Carlise asked.

"Go ahead. No pulling or plucking feathers out. You can pet and move the wing around, but nothing else." Carlise came up to me, and was doing a 360 of my wings. I did not know a human, or vampire, could bend the ways he did.

"Amazing. I can't believe I never noticed with you in the hospital so often."

"I'm good at hiding it."

"Apparently. Well I believe that's it. You can talk to Edward and Fang alone now."

"Edward first. Fang, wait here or in the family room."

"Fine."

"Edward, are you trying to tell him you're my boyfriend?"

"A little."

"Edward. I think he's still in love with me. He thinks we can start like nothing happened."

"I don't want him to think that. I want him to think that you moved on."

"Edward, when Fang is mad he can beat someone's but off. Literally. We fought Erasers, which to me are a lot like were-wolves. We fought, and beat were-wolves Edward. I think Fang can come pretty close to beating you. Especially when he's mad."

"When I'm mad I could do the same."

"Edward, you two are pretty evenly matched. There is no point for you two to fight. You guys aren't natural enemies like you and Jacob, so you and Fang could become friends."

"This guy actually thinks you dating though. Jacob didn't." Edward said sternly

"I can fix that. No fighting. I'm going to talk to Fang now." I then stomped off toward the family room.

"Why is that guy your boyfriend. I'm much better than him." I stopped him short with a kiss.

"There."

"What was that for?" Fang asked, almost what seemed like dizzy.

"To shut you up. Don't expect more. I knew that was the only way to shut you up. I didn't put feeling into it."

"Oh. Well why is he your boyfriend Max?"

"I don't know Fang. He is nice, strong, caring, a little over-protective but that doesn't matter. Fang, he's just, right for me. He would keep an army away for me."

"I would to. I know you know that. Remember our first kiss on the beach after Ari attacked me? I kept that army away from you by trying to fight them off. You know what kept me alive? You. After that kiss, I knew you were the one for me. The best day of my life was in the submarine and you kissed me in front of the flock. I was glad you weren't afraid to show your feelings. You didn't care how much the flock gasped, or said ew, you didn't let that stop you. I still love you Max." Fang said, looking straight into my eyes.

That's when it hit me, I still loved Fang. At this moment, I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind. If he could, I would be in trouble. I loved both of them. I wasn't sure who I loved more. I hope I'm going to make the right decision when the time comes.

"I know Fang. Lets get some sleep, I'm sure your tired too. I'll sleep on the couch over there, and you on the one right over there." The couches were on the opposite sides of the room.

"Good night Max." Fang said, then stood up. He walked over to the couch, and almost immidiatly fell asleep. Me on the other hand couldn't sleep.

"Edward. I need you to hum my lullaby."

"Of course love. One question. Are you mad at me?"

"Not much. Can you at least try to be friends with Fang? For me?"

"I can try." Edward then started to hum my lullaby. I slowly drifted off into dream land.

**Love it? Hate it? I prefer the love it, but you can hate it. Review, tell me if you think Max/Bella should end up with Fang, or Edward. So far, they are tied. I'm glad so far a lot of people like my stories. Lots of E-mails recently. So thank you! I love all of you guys so much!**

** ~Dinodog ;)**


End file.
